Do You Still Love Me?
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: To find out if Optimus Prime loves Causeway just as much as he did when He was Orion Pax, And to see if their future holds more to it. Read mini short to find out.


Causeway was going though some old photos on her data pad, Photos of her and Orion long ago on Cybertron. Smiling at the images, brought memory's of when they first met. Causeway wondered if Optimus still loved her just as much as he did back then. That is when Causeway decided to have a talk with Optimus.

Getting up from where she was sitting in her home office, Causeway headed to find Optimus knowing he was somewhere around their living quarters for it was not his turn to work over at the Headquarters, so Causeway headed to his office after she walked out of the storage room.

Causeway had entered her mates office, he was no where to be found as she then remembered that he liked to look out at the stars on calm nights. She smiled knowing he was on the top level of their living quarters, she also wondered if he could be in their jacuzzi knowing he liked to relax at times too. Knowing this Causeway headed to the upper level.

Optimus was leaning on a column on the deck of their living quarters looking out at the newly revived city of Iacon but then he turned his attention to the stars thinking of all that had been lost over the years. Not knowing his lady as coming up behind him as he felt a head on his shoulder. Looking he saw his mates lovely optics looking at him with a warm smile on her face, "Hello Causeway, are you looking for me or come to join me?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Yes I am, There is something I been wanting to ask you, Do you remember when we first met long ago when you where Orion Pax?" Causeway ask him after answering his question.

"Yes Causeway I do remember, Why do you ask." Optimus ask in return wondering why she was asking him this.

Causeway took a deep sigh and placed her hand on his chest. "Do you really love me, Will you always love me, do you still love even feel the same way about me sense you are Optimus Prime now, even when things are rough between us?" she asked him knowing they where together for a long time but also wondered if their love would ever fade.

Hearing this Optimus gave a serious look and held her hand in his as well, "Causeway... it only took one word from you to get my attention, something in that voice of yours made my head turn and look at you. Your smile, just captured me... Causeway I know you might not believe me but when I saw you so long ago, something inside told me you where in my future as far as I could see. I do not know how things happen like this, but it happened... and now you ask me if I still love you and if I always will... My precious spark, you had me from hello." Optimus said bring her hand to his lips to kiss it gently

Causeway looked at him hearing what he said to her, "O..Optimus are you... really." she said as she felt like she was going to tear up hearing the sweet words he said to her.

Prime nodded his head softly at her, still holding her hand, "Yes Causeway, Really, I had felt the love Start to grow the moment I looked into your optics, In that moment you already had me. It was all over from the start... you completely took my Spark and even now you will not let go, I never really had a chance to let you know, that you always had me from the first time I met you Causeway." Optimus replied to her pulling her close.

The small red femme did not know what else to do as she held him back in return. "I love you Optimus, I always have... from that first time I met you when we worked at the Hall Of Records." Causeway told him as she saw he wanted to say something more.

"Yes I remember that Causeway but you know about how I came close with someone long before I met you." Optimus told her as he took a deep breath.

"In my Spark I built a wall to hide my Spark from anyone. I thought from then on I would never fall for anyone again... but meeting you and feeling you touch me deep with in my Spark, took that down... Back then I swore to myself I was not going to love again. I was not going to let anyone close to me in fear of losing that femme again. But Causeway what I am saying when I met you everything changed when I heard your voice and from that moment when we met and you said hello to me, Looking in your optics Something just clicked and now look at where we are, To answer your question my sweet femme, I love you more and more each day. My spark is truly yours Causeway." The Autobot leader said to her as he held her in his arm moving to pick her up and hold her in his arms by her hips, to look in her optics better.

Causeway listened to what he said to her and smiled as she felt a tear ran down her cheek plate, feeling him lift her up to hold her close as she pressed her forehead to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ohhh Optimus I love you soooooooooo much I.. I cannot believe I would think other wise." she said moving her left hand to his cheek plate, looking deep into his optics in return.

Optimus looked back as his mate who looked at him, "Causeway... I think tonight is the night we think about making a family together... What do you think of this?" He asked.

Causeway was in utter shock hearing what he suggested and could not think and Just kissed him holding him close as she felt his arms hug her tighter to him. "YES.. YES I.. OPTIMUS you .. you mean it... YES I want to. Primus you have no Idea how happy I am." she said in between kisses.

Optimus kept her in his arms and carried her to their jacuzzi and slowly sat down with her on his lap, "Tonight will change our lives forever my love... I am ready to take the final step and have a few little ones running around here." Optimus said to her as he kissed her softly and moved his hands to her back to hold her closer to him... "I... I love you ….Causeway." he added.

Causeway could not say another word as she was so consecrated on kissing him and loving him so she just nodded her helm and knew that he had never stopped loving her after all these years and she was also glad he took that chance with her to have something she thought she would never have herself.


End file.
